


Absolutely Smitten

by raliciainfierno



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV), Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV), alicia sierra - Fandom, ralicia - Fandom, raquel murillo - Fandom, zulema zahir - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Fiction, Ralicia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raliciainfierno/pseuds/raliciainfierno
Summary: Two convicts, Agata and Raquel, lived their lives together, got bored and want to know who to victimize next, stumbled upon a woman so strange yet intriguing, she was Agata's sister, is she Raquel's new victim for passion or hate?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo & Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra, Raquel Murillo/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Absolutely Smitten

“How about The Del Mundos?” Agata asked while flicking through a catalog with the list of their neighbor’s names.

  
“No,” Raquel paused “I like them.” She whispered and turned on the fan.

  
They have been going on about who to dismember next for weeks now, Agata had an idea of moving out of town, city. The past three weeks had been bland for the both, nothing crazy had happened, it was unusual for the two best friends.

  
“I told you, let’s move to Torrevieja.” Agata insisted while her eyes were focused steadily on the catalog.

  
“Torrevieja? I might as well move to hell than move to Torrevieja,” Raquel stood and moved closer to Agata “Madrid’s good. Crowded, but not too crowded that you can get away with anything.” Raquel proposed.

  
In 1981, Raquel and Agata were sent to boarding school by their respective guardians to have a stable education, less distraction, and to develop interpersonal relationships outside their circle. Weeks after they arrived, they never adapted, they ended up doing inhumane things the moment they found peace in each other, to get kicked out and ended up killing one of the nuns.

  
Raquel domineered compared to Agata, who was sensitive and usually second-guessed her actions. Agata’s uncertainty has led them to multiple unfortunate events that ultimately would lead them to rot in prison, gladly Raquel managed to fix them all, as usual.

  
There was a knock at the door.

  
“I’ll get it!” Agata hurriedly approached the door. She peeped through the peephole and saw a woman.

  
“Uh, Raquel?” She called. Raquel looked at her direction and saw the terrified look in Agata’s eyes.

  
“What?” Raquel whispered.

  
“There’s a woman.” Agata mouthed.

  
“Go to the basement, under my locker, and lock yourself in,” Raquel whispered to Agata. “Coming!” She assured the lady.

  
“Yes?” Raquel stepped outside. “Is there any problem, Miss?” She smiled.

  
“Alicia Sierra.” The woman introduced herself as Agata’s sister.

  
Raquel examined the woman from head to toe, she was a woman of about 35, she was wearing a red over-the-knee coat with a grey hat that covered her crimson red hair that was kept neatly on the top. Her sense of style seemed eccentric in the eyes of Raquel as she was in awe of how her make-up was well-placed on her face. Her champagne-brown eyes were gleaming amid the dark lighting in the patio.

  
“Sister?” Raquel confronted her, watching Alicia’s face for any signs of guilt or suspicion.

  
“Oh, she never mentioned me?” Alicia asked, and she let herself in without hesitation. “Where’s Agata? It’s so cold outside” she paused when she sees Raquel still standing in the patio “come in, I won’t stay long, I just need a favor.” She continued.

  
“Agata! Come out, it’s alright!” Raquel called. “How did you--”

  
“I heard about the news from my mother that you two were released from Rampton. Good job!” Alicia said and smiled at Raquel.

  
Agata slowly walked into the lounge area and greeted Alicia and told her what had happened and where she had been.

  
“So anyway, I’ll be away for a couple of days and I was wondering if I could drop off my two- and three-year-olds here today, they’re waiting outside in the car,” Alicia spoke continuously.

  
Alicia spoke like an unhinged mongrel yearning to be heard, a chain-smoker. She had a set of gleaming eyes, devoid of emotion. Her skin was pale, freckled, and fit for her age. Up close, she had bright hair and a face like Cleopatra. Her figure had a discernible shape.

  
Alicia called out her little kids and they were loud. It was a whole circus inside. For Alicia, it meant two days without the kids and for her to meet her priorities, even entrusting two demented girls to handle her children.

  
“I better get going, I have a meeting in,” Alicia checked her wristwatch “two hours, the ride there is long.” She continued and chanted the word ‘long’.

An hour passed and Raquel had been staring at the kids playing on the floor. “I’m bored.” She mouthed to Agata.

Agata had been busy writing whatever since Alicia left, she was writing a scheme on how to get rid of the kids, she never liked kids. They are obnoxious to be around. She always thinks.

“Why didn’t you mention to me you had a sister?” Raquel stood up and went closer to Agata, close enough to capture her weakness, human touch.

  
“I don’t know, I just didn’t…” Agata paused and took a hit of her cigarette “also you didn’t ask, I’m surprised you cared because one time I talked about my cousin Selena, you couldn’t care less.” She continued.

  
Raquel was left in silence. She did not like Selena, she was impulsive energy and a toxic woman, a bad influence for Agata. Raquel had gotten interested in this newly introduced sister. Her maternal aura? Her beauty? Her voice? She wondered why she could not stop thinking of the sister.

  
Agata played along with the kids. The little girl is a spitting image of Alicia, while the boy, looked like a mixture of both genes. Raquel stared intently at the children and thought of wondrous things she could do or give once Alicia would arrive.

  
“Your sister…” Raquel began and Agata immediately looked straight to her direction “her husband?” She continued.

  
“Oh,” Agata squatted to clean the boy’s cheeks “she’s divorced or some shit, I honestly don’t know. That bitch is kind of a masochist.” She litanies.

  
Raquel stared at a pamphlet with a bolded word that said ‘MADRID’ that really attracts the customers. She asked herself why, between Alicia and Agata, the resemblance is nowhere to be found. Agata had an interestingly attractive face and anyone who dared to say ‘no’ to her was a coward, she looked innocent lioness in the wilderness.

  
Raquel was pulled from her train of thoughts when Agata’s phone had rung. “Answer it!” Agata yelled from the backyard.

  
It was Alicia. Raquel’s heart started to beat faster than her normal rate, she was feeling agonized when she answered the call.


End file.
